Welcome to the Sunshine Islands
by kokiricat
Summary: Chelsea moves to Sunshine Islands to get away from... pretty much everything about the city. She moves in with one of her closest friends, Julia. Everything will go great! ... right? Bad summary, hopefully good story! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Narrator"s P.O.V.

Chelsea smiled to herself as the boat pulled away from her city life. She was finally breaking away.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I felt content as I leaned over the railing of the boat. I don't like the way the ocean smells though, it brought up too many memories.

And yet you move to a chain of islands. Chelsea, I will never understand you.

I sighed and turned around, managing to bump into someone as I walked. I really have to stop looking down when I walk.

"Sorry about that," I apologized to the cowboy I bumped into.

Wait, cowboy? That's new. Or old. Whichever.

"Watch where you're going, idiot." he growled, attempting to kill me with his glare.

"Well, geez! I apologized, no need to act all hostile!" I rolled my eyes and stomped away, not bothering to listen to what he said next.

Yeah, I have a short temper. That was actually pretty calm for me, that cowboy's lucky I wasn't worse. I don't get too much worse, but worse. I mean come on, I only bumped into him! I'm not the one going around calling innocent people idiots. Eh, I'll never have to see him again anyway.

My thoughts were interrupted as my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Julia, one of my best friends, whom I was going to be living with on- what was it? - oh yeah, Verdure Island.

"_Heyy! Are you gonna b here soon?!_" it read. I laughed to myself, Julia was always impatient. Especially now since it's been more than a year since I've seen her.

"_Still on the boat, I think it's only another 15 mins until I arrive, though!_" I sent my reply.

"_Yayyyyyy! I'm SO excited! Can't wait!_" I smiled and put my phone away.

Soon enough, a dock came into view.

"Arriving at Verdure Island!" the Captain called.

While disembarking, I noticed the cowboy from earlier was also getting off at Verdure Island, and he didn't have any luggage. Oh great. He lives on the Islands. So much for never seeing him again. Maybe I'll be lucky for once in my life and he'll live far, far from Julia's.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I know, it's extremely short. I just wanted to get the first chapter in before the end of the day. (5 minutes before midnight where I am, i made my goal!) A bug flew right in front of me while I was writing! I freaked, cuz im afraid of bugs. Pathetic, I know. Now he's resting on a bottle of nail polish despite my threats. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review so I know if it's any good and if I should continue! Constructive criticism is welcome, tips are greatly appreciated. ****It will get better, I promise! **Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry the last chapter was so short, hopefully this one is better. No worries, they will get longer as the main story develops.**

** On with chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any its characters.**

* * *

Chelsea's P.O.V.

The cowboy stayed on the beach when the boat left, and leaned on a large boulder. He took one look at me and seemed irritated. What is this guy's problem? I should try to re-apologize so I don't have an enemy on the island when I've barely moved here yet.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." I said, kind of nervous.

He ignored me.

I walked closer to him, thinking maybe he couldn't see me.

"Sorry about earlier" Again.

Ignored. Again.

I poked him, naturally. "Yo cowboy, I said I'm sorry like three times now. Please say something to me. I don't want to be enemies just because of my clumsiness." I laughed awkwardly.

He glared at me with his beautiful violet eyes. Violet... Maybe he's related to Elizabeth Taylor...

WAIT. Beautiful!? No no no no no. Bad Chelsea.

"Fine. Just leave me alone now." he responded gruffly.

He's just mean.

You're so judgmental.

Am not.

Are too- Chelsea, you're arguing with yourself and standing around like an idiot. Heh, maybe he's right about me.

"Well before I 'just leave you alone'," I said, mocking his deep voice in my girlish way "what's your name?"

"Vaughn"

"Last name?"

"Harvey"

"See ya later, Vaughn Harvey!"

I will become friends with Vaughn Harvey, because I'll dig deep, really really really deep, and find his nice.

* * *

A few minutes later I found what seemed to be Julia's house, based on her description, and knocked on the door. The door opened before I had the chance to knock twice.

"CHELSEA!" Julia screamed, and pulled me into a hug.

"He-ey J-ule-s. Ca-n't br-eathe."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just been so long!"

"I know, it's great to finally see you again!"

She nodded, "Let's go tell mom you're here, then you can meet everyone else on the islands."

"Ok." I'm not the best at first impressions, as displayed when I met Vaughn, so meeting people isn't exactly my strong suit.

"By the way, an extra bed is set up for you in my room. It's the third door on the right of the hallway."

"I really can't thank you and your mom enough for letting me stay with you, Julia," I said truthfully as I followed her through the house while she looked for Mirabelle, her mom. She has a nice little house. The store was the part of the house you saw when you walked in. Next to that was a little kitchen, then the hallway with all the bedrooms and closets.

"Don't mention it, we're best friends! You'd do the same for me."

"Yeah," I said with a fake smile. I would. If I hadn't lived with my psychotic aunt til now.

"Well she's not in the house. She's probably at Felicia's or at the diner with Felicia."

I looked at her, confused.

"Oh, Felicia is my mom's best friend. Felicia's also Natalie and Elliot's mom," she explained when she noticed my expression.

"I'm still confused"

She laughed, "Don't worry, you'll meet them all later. Then it won't be confusing. Come on, let's just start introducing you to everyone in the town. We'll probably find my mom along the way."

* * *

"Wow, that was a lot of people!" I exclaimed and plopped on the couch.

"Haha, that wasn't even everyone!" Julia laughed and sat down next to me, "I have no idea where Vaughn was hiding. Vaughn is my cousin."

"He's your cousin?!"

"Yes... why?"

"Oh, I met him on the boat on my way here. Nice guy." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, he's a bit standoffish. How did you even talk to him?"

Before I answered, Vaughn walked in.

"There you are! You were supposed to be back today, but I didn't see you at all!" Julia said to him.

"That's the point." I snickered at his reply. He noticed my snickering and smirked, then went to his room.

"Ugh. Whatever. It's late so we should go to bed."

I nodded in agreement. We went to her room and got into our beds.

"Night, Chels"

"Night, Julia"

Tomorrow, I shall begin my Vaughn befriending.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this one. It took me a while to write. I personally don't like it that much. The story will get better, I'm still getting things like her meeting everyone, etc. out of the way. Once all that's over the chapters will get longer, have more of a plot, and be more descriptive. I appreciate the reviews, glad you guys liked the first chapter! Don't be afraid to tell me if I need to improve anything. Oh, ****if you haven't guessed, Harvey is a play on Harvest. Hehe. **Bye everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. Sadly.**

* * *

"Chelsea. Chelsea. Chelsea, wake up."

I groaned and glanced at the alarm clock. I had to blink a few times before I believed the time at which Julia was waking me up.

"Julia... It's 6AM..."

"Yup. Everyone on the island gets up at 6AM. Except the little kids, of course."

I rolled over and pulled the purple blanket over my head. "Then I'm gonna be a little kid today."

"C'mon Chels, you have to get used to it at some point! It's like, island protocol or something."

"Ugh, fine. I won't be able to get back to sleep now, anyway."

Julia smiled in satisfaction.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Heh heh. My hair looks insane. I quickly brushed through it, then brushed my teeth. With a different brush, of course. After that, I put on my usual denim shorts, yellow tank top, orange short-sleeved cardigan, and red bandana. I love my bandana. I have worn it every day since my adoptive father gave it to me.

_Flashback_

_"Come here, sweetheart. I got you something while I was away!"_

_I rushed over to him and he sat me on his lap._

_"What is it, Daddy?" I asked excitedly._

_"Look inside the bag!"_

_I reached in and pulled out a red bandana. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Red is my favorite color!"_

_"You're welcome, sweetheart."_

_End of__ Flashback_

I love that memory. Of all the memories I wish I could just forget, not that one. He was like a real Dad to me, mostly because back then I thought he was my real Dad.

I smiled at my appearance and exited the bathroom. Just in time to bump into Vaughn, yet again. Chelsea, you damn klutz.

"We keep meeting like this," I said awkwardly.

He looked at me, rolled his eyes, shook his head ever so slightly, and walked off.

At least he didn't stomp, maybe I am getting somewhere. Well, he just bought himself a one-way ticket to me following him all day.

* * *

I've been following Vaughn for about 15 minutes now, and discovered that he likes to hang out on Meadow Island. Why, I do not know. It kinda just seems like a blank island to me, other than that shrine. Although, now that I look at it, it is rather beautiful.

"Are you following me?" Vaughn turned around and questioned me as I walked a few feet behind him. He searched my eyes, probably trying to find out if I'm a crazed stalker.

"Well, you see, I realized that I forgot to tell you my own name, so I thought you might want to know it."

"What is it?"

"Chelsea Wilson"

"Ok. Are you gonna stop following me now?"

Ok? That's it? No 'Nice to officially meet you, Chelsea'? That's like when Princess Leia told Han Solo she loved him and all he said was 'I know'. ... Wow, I just sounded like a dork.

"Probably not. Any more questions you wanna ask?"

"No, John Wayne."

"Says the guy in the cowboy get-up."

He huffed and walked away, with me behind him.

"Hey, Vaughn, why does this island have nothing on it?"

"It's used for festivals."

"Oooohhhh, that makes sense. Thanks for clearing that up, buddy."

"Buddy?"

"Buddy."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Great. I have a stalker," he mumbled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hiya! First of all, thank you guys so much for the kind reviews! They're very encouraging. Sorry if Vaughn is out of character. It's just how this chapter came out. So, yeah, Chelsea's past is being revealed a little at a time. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Again, thanks so much for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chelsea's P.O.V.

The next day, I woke to find Julia's bed empty. I glanced at the clock, it was 9AM. So 6AM was only a rule yesterday? I rolled over, falling off of the bed in the process. Cursing under my breath, I got up from the floor and went into the bathroom to "freshen up".

I wish my hair was blonde, I thought whilst staring into the mirror. I'm convinced that if my hair had been blonde, I wouldn't have so many problems. Everyone else in the family was blonde. Everyone but me. I shut my sapphire eyes, took a breath, and left the bathroom.

* * *

When I walked out, both the living room and kitchen were empty. Quickly, I ate a piece of toast then headed outside to investigate. No one was outside, nor were they answering their doors. My life is about to turn into a horror movie, isn't it?

I cautiously stepped over to Kirk's boat to check Meadow Island, the only place I hadn't gone to yet.

"Where to next, Chelsea?" Kirk asked with a grin.

"Meadow Island, please." At least Kirk is here. Of course, that could mean he's the one who's mass murdered the whole of Sunshine Islands. Damn, I should have become a news reporter. "Boatman Mass Murders all residents of the Sunshine Islands" would be quite the story.

"Here we are!"

"Oh, thanks Kirk."

I hopped onto the dock and... there everyone was.

"Chelsea! There you are! You're late, we almost started without you!" Mirabelle exclaimed scoldingly.

There I am? Tell a person when the whole stretch of islands is gonna disappear. But, of course, I couldn't argue with Mirabelle so I said, "Sorry, but, what's going on?"

"She didn't tell you? It's the sheep festival." Julia explained.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, dear. I must have forgotten." Mirabelle apologized.

"It's fine." I said, and strode towards Natalie. "Hey, Nat, what's up?"

"Nothing. I think its stupid that everyone has to be here. I hate standing around like an idiot until _everyone_ is here." she looked at me with accusation in her eyes.

"Hey, I was left to fend for myself in an empty town." I whined. Natalie rolled her eyes and laughed

"You had Kirk."

"Hehe yeah." I giggled.

Her eyes widened, "Woah, is there something going between you and Kirk I should know about?"

"Wha? Haha, nooo."

"Then why the giggle?"

"I may have considered him mass murdering everyone as an option as to where you all had gone."

"That's nice" she stated.

"Where's Vaughn?"

"It's Wednesday, he's only here Monday and Tuesday."

"Hm" I pouted unwittingly.

"Can you survive? I noticed you following him around yesterday."

I just smiled at her, and the festival began.

* * *

I decided to walk back with Taro, because I hadn't really spoken to him since arriving on the island.

"What did you think of the winning sheep, little missy?" he prompted.

"She was adorable, really soft wool. It made me want to raise my own livestock, that would be cool." I said, before stopping in front of his house.

His face lightened up at my last sentence. I'm surprised I didn't see a lightbulb over his head. "Well, there's an old abandoned farm just north of here. It needs a little fixing up, but I'm sure you can handle it. What do you say?"

Me, a farmer? I did grow up on a farm, but never paid much attention. "I'd love to try, but I'm pretty low on gold right now. I'm not positive I'll be able to afford tools, much less buying the place."

He shook his head, "It's free, missy. I'm sure the profit a farm would bring to the island would make up for it. And, I have plenty of old tools you can have. Of course, you'll have to pay to rebuild the barn and chicken coop, and things like that. The field just needs to be cleaned up and you'll be growing crops in no time!"

"Oh my gosh, I'll definitely take it! Thanks so much Taro!" His generosity appalled me.

"Don't mention it, little missy. Let's go to it now and I'll teach you how to use the tools."

I nodded and smiled. Please stop calling me little missy.

* * *

I looked the farm over. "A little" fixing up was a huge understatement. The fields are a jungle, I'm shocked the house is intact.

"Here it is, little missy!" I cringed at Taro's chosen nickname for me. " Now, the tools you'll need are a hoe, watering can, and sickle."

* * *

After an hour of little missys and farming lectures, Taro left and I had a chance to finally explore the little house. It has a twin-size bed with green plaid blankets in the upper left corner, a phone, a table with some books on it, a trashcan, outdated calendar, and one round table in the middle of the room. The house's pretty cool for a starter home, but it'll need expanding.

First, to tackle the jungle outside.

* * *

** Sorry it's been so long since the last update! I've been kinda busy. Thanks for 8 reviews and 175 views, though! One thing I forgot to mention, all the islands are already raised in this.  
**

**I'm writing another fanfic about Animal Crossing New Leaf. If you're a fan of the game, check it out!**

** Thanks for reading! Also, thanks to Pokka, Karisma Jestler, and CutiePrincessPikachu for favoriting, and to Pokka, Karisma Jestler, supermanisawesome, lavenderrabbit12, and ajayeclipsed for following! Adios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chelsea's** **P.O.V.**

I scanned my backyard jungle and tried to think of how long it would take to restore it to a field. I could probably clear it within the week. Even faster if I work hard enough on it. Thankfully I already have all of the tools I'll need for the job. I sighed inwardly and got my sickle out, deciding to cut the overgrown grass first.

* * *

A few ours later I'd cleaned up about a quarter of the field, on the lower left side.

"It looks pretty good," I told myself happily as I sat down on the grass, facing the section I had cleared.

"That it does," a slightly sinister voice stated behind me.

I jumped and turned around to see a vampire-ish man grinning at me. I stood up, wiping my hands on my shorts.

"Thanks Regis!" I smiled.

"You are very welcome," he replied in a British accent, "But that is not what I came here for. I wanted to inform you that I have opened a mine on Volcano Island. Feel free to use it any time you like. Just beware of falling through the ground, I am afraid it's a bit unstable in some spots. It's nothing to worry too much about, though"

I started laughing at his 'beware of falling through the ground' statement. He glared at me silently until I realized he wasn't joking.

"Oh, uh, I'll be careful. Thanks for warning me."

"Well, I will be taking my leave now. Good day Chelsea."

"See ya Regis!" I exclaimed while he strode away. I was surprised he didn't turn into a bat and fly away.

I grabbed my hammer and made my way to the dock, and told Kirk to take me to Volcano Island.

When I got there, I noticed rocks scattered outside. This would be a good place to go when I need stone for a building project. I also took note of the lava flowing outside.

"I guess the volcano isn't dormant then? How is it safe to be here?" I thought aloud.

A blonde woman with Taylor Swift hair emerged from the shadows, "It isn't dormant, but, according to Nathan 'the Harvest Goddess keeps it from erupting so the islanders are safe'." She stated, mocking Nathan's voice.

"Ah, okay. Thanks for informing me..." I trailed off. I'm still unsettled, I don't believe in the Harvest Goddess very much. If she wants people to be safe and happy, why was I anything but? Why did my life take a huge turn during childhood, when I didn't even understand what was going on?

"You don't believe in the Harvest Goddess." she said confidently.

"How did you know...?"

"I'm The Witch Princess. I know everything."

"The Witch Princess." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. That is who I am. And I think you and I will get along quite well." Witch Princess smiled.

* * *

We had a long conversation after that, and she was right. We got along really well. She and I were very alike. Except that I don't have magic, witchy-powers. I smiled contently knowing I had made a new friend, and walked across the bridge to my farm.

I went into the house and checked the new calendar I had put up, since the old one was from 1998.

It was Sunday, meaning Vaughn would be back tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yes, I am alive! Sorry for taking forever to update, my laptop wasn't working. Hopefully I can update more often now that it's working right again. Anyway, thank you guys SO much for the reviews! You guys are awesome and I love reading them! This chapter is mostly a filler, but now that all the beginning stuff is out of the way, it'll get better. By the way, there is a poll on my profile about which one of my stories I should focus on. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vaughn's P.O.V.**

I stepped off the docks, back at these stupid "Sunny Islands" or whatever. Of course I spotted my annoying little stalker, probably waiting for me. Luckily, she was looking in the other direction, so I could probably avoid her.

"Hey Vaughn!" Chelsea greeted cheerily. Great. She noticed me.

"What" I responded, uninterested. Although, the girl was very pretty. Eyes of the bluest kind, long chestnut hair-

"Vaughn?" she asked with a confused expression, probably because I was staring at her like an idiot.

"You were staring," Chelsea giggled with a smirk.

"In your dreams." I lied, walking away as I pulled the tip of my hat down to cover the pale blush forming on my cheeks.

"Mhm," she smiled and rolled her eyes, "Well, where ya going?"

"The diner," I replied bluntly. Of course she trailed along, trying to keep pace with me as best she could.

* * *

We arrived, and I ignored the looks and giggles the girls gave us ad Chelsea followed me to the booth I sat in. When she sat down, I noticed that she was staring at the tin napkin holder with a saddened look on her face. It was strange to see her out of her usual bubbly or hyper states.

"You alright?" I questioned.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Chelsea said as she came out of her trance.

As soon as she was done speaking Nick arrived at the table, with terrible timing.

"Can I get you anything?" he inquired happily.

"Porridge" I replied brusquely.

"Nothing" Chelsea stated, not paying much attention to her surroundings while still staring at her reflection in the napkin tin.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, and she nodded. "Alright, coming right up!"

"You really should eat. Being a farmer, you'll need the stamina."

"I don't have an appetite." she replied.

"Then you can't be 'fine'."

"Why the sudden interest in me?"

"I don't know. There's something different about you. You're happy most of the time, but now you seem like something's upsetting you." I explained, "And apparently it has something to do with that napkin holder."

"It's not the napkin holder, it's reflection I see in it."

* * *

**A/N: I'm just gonna apologize right here for my sad attempt at a cliffhanger. I think this chapter is the worst yet. I'm kinda stumped on what to do for this story, so if you have any ideas I could use or anything you'd like to see in the story pleaselet me know. You can PM them to me or put them in reviews.**

**The poll for which story I should focus on is still up. So far only 1 vote has been made, for Turning Over a New Leaf.**

**I made a Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life/Another Wonderful Life roleplay topic in the forums, check it out! forum/A-nother-Wonderful-Life-RolePlay/138207/**

**Also, my friend and I have started writing a fic based on Another Wonderful Life together. Her username is unpeaced and the story's called "Scarlett's Letters". Thanks for reading & reviewing!**


	7. Hiatus

**Hey guys. I think I'm gonna put this story on hiatus soon. I'm just not having much inspiration, other than for the next chapter. So after Chapter 7 it will be on hiatus. But, if I do get a lot of reviews asking to continue it, I will try harder to update. **

**Thanks for reading so far!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Chelsea's P.O.V. - 12 years ago**_

_**I stared out the car window tiredly, as the rain grew heavier. We were driving home from the amusement park early, because of the storm starting. **_

_**"Will we be home soon?" I asked my dad. Well, adoptive dad. I knew I had been adopted, but I still considered him to be my real father.**_

_**"Yes sweetheart, only 10 more minutes," he replied.**_

_**Right at that moment, the rain got so heavy we could hardly see. All I can remember after that, is hearing car horns, the rain splashing like waves, and several loud crashes.**_

_**-1 year later-**_

_**"Vivi Henderson will be taking custody of Chelsea Wilson. Ms. Henderson is Chelsea's birth aunt, and closest relative." the Judge said. Whether he knew it or not, he had just changed my life completely. **_

_**I was then guided outside and taken to a police car. The people who took me outside shooed me into the back seat of the car as two policemen entered the front. They drove me to a dark, almost evil looking house. **_

_**"Alright, this is your Aunt Vivi's house. Look, she's coming out now," the policeman in the driver's seat said. I turned my head to look out the window, and see what my Aunt looked like. She has strangely cut gray hair, bright yellow eyes, and very pale skin. Her clothing consisted of a pointed hat and mostly black colors. I stepped out of the car and walked toward the house.**_

_**"Hello dear," Vivi said in a voice that proved she was trying hard to be happy about being given custody of me.**_

_**"Hi,' I replied quietly.**_

_**"Come in, I will show you your room." **_

_**I followed her into the ominous house. We entered, and it reminded me of the haunted mansion in Disney World. It even had cobwebs on the chandeliers. She led me up a grand staircase, and to a small door.**_

_**"This is your new room." Vivi opened the door to let me in. The room was plain, a tiny bed, lamp, table, and dresser. When I walked into the room, the door shut behind me and I heard the click of it locking.**_

_**"Now, I have to keep you in here because I can't have a nine year old running through my house. You will come out upon my permission." I heard the faint sound of her cackling while she went back down the stairs.**_

_**I sat on the bed, loneliness consuming me. The room she gave me was dark like the rest of the house. **_

_**Suddenly a black hole appeared and began sucking everything in the room away. I tried to scream, but no sound came. My mouth was open as wide as I could get it, but nothing went out.**_

_**~End~**_

-Present day-

Chelsea's POV

Panting, I sat up hastily. I'd had that horrible dream again. Nearly every night, the same thing. Really, it was all a memory. The only thing that never took place was the black hole sucking everything away. I laid back down on my bed and looked at my alarm clock. 4 AM. Only two more hours to my normal waking time. I would just get up now, but after that dream- no, nightmare, I need the sleep.

**Author's note:**

**So, this chapter is a small look into Chelsea's past. Vivi is based on the Witch from Animal Parade, but only in her appearance. I've never actually played AP, so sorry if she's OOC.**

**This story is now on semi-hiatus. I will try to update, but it won't be very frequent. Unless I have some random burst of inspiration. XD**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following! It means a lot & I'm glad people like it. **

**I want to do a story about another fandom or a different HM game. I do have a few ideas for some Sunshine Islands oneshots, so you'll see them soon. If you have any requests or anything, feel free to tell me in a review or PM! **


End file.
